Together
by AngelsAndDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: Just 3 little drabbles about Dean and Cas being together. Can be read as one or can be read as separate parts. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The first night Cas spends in the bunker after becoming human, the boys give him his own room. It has everything he needs: a nice bed, a small TV, a bookshelf. Dean had picked out everything in the room weeks prior, before he even knew Castiel's whereabouts. Dean had set up the room for the angel, hoping that he'd come to live with them at some point. Sam had remained silent about Dean's obsessive behavior regarding Cas' room. Dean had been incredibly meticulous about the room, making sure everything was just as he wanted.

Castiel slipped beneath the blue covers on his bed. It seemed that most of the things in his room were blue; in fact, they were the same shade of blue as his eyes. He smiled, able to recognize the intense care Dean put into the room.

"Can't sleep with the lights on, buddy," Dean said with a laugh as he passed by Cas' room, stepping into the doorway. He grinned at Cas who was snuggled up underneath the covers.

"Thank you for the room, Dean," Cas whispered as Dean flicked out the lights, immersing the room in darkness.

"No problem. I'm right down the hall if you need me. Goodnight, Cas." Cas could hear the smile in Dean's voice but the fact that he couldn't see it because of the utter darkness scared him.

All the lights were out and the bunker was quiet and he was scared. He'd been up in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He knew he was safe, but he was still scared.

Cas decided to take a walk, slipping out of his warm bed and shivering as his feet touched the ground. He began to walk quietly down the hallway, tiptoeing past Sam's room, the door standing ajar. He peeked in as he walked by, smiling as he saw the man sleeping peacefully on a bed that finally fit his height.

"Cas?" Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dean's voice. He looked to his right to find Dean peering out of his room, the light still on. "What are you doing up?"

"I...I'm scared, Dean," Cas admitted quietly, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment as he looked down at the floor. He didn't see Dean approach him and he gasped a bit when he felt Dean's hand slip into his own.

"C'mon, Cas. You can spend the night with me." Dean's smile was warm as he led Cas into his room. "I'll protect you from the monsters under the bed," he added with a laugh.

Cas spent the night in Dean's bed. And the next night, and the next. And every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on the couch in the bunker, his legs propped up on the coffee table, a beer in his hands, and the TV flickering before his eyes. He chuckled softly at the episode of Dr. Sexy he was watching, shaking his head at the doctor's antics. Sam typed away at his computer, his brows furrowed in their usual knot, researching who knows what.

The door burst open and Dean turned his head, raising a brow. "Finally, Cas. You've been at the grocery store for," he paused to check his watch, "three-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Dean found himself with a lapful of Cas, sloppily kissing him, running his hands up and down those beautifully sculpted arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cas!" Dean had managed to pull away from the ravenous ex-angel. "What's gotten into you?" It wasn't like Dean didn't want this and he couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous that April had taken the other man's virginity.

"I need you, Dean. Need sex. Need it all the time." Castiel's voice was a low growl, his teeth nipping at Dean's neck, eliciting a moan from the hunter. "I feel...animalistic, Dean. I feel like I'm going to explode. As if I'll die. Please, Dean. Please have sex with me."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, quickly ducking the pillow that Dean chucked at him. "Okay, okay I'll go!" Sam grabbed his laptop and laughed as he headed towards the kitchen, shaking his head.

Dean pushed Cas off of him, earning a whimper from the dark haired man. He pulled Cas upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door behind them. He turned to face Castiel, walking towards him and effectively herding him onto the bed.

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek, pressing his lips against Cas', groaning softly. "I've got you, baby. I'll show you everything you need to know."

Together they discovered what it was like to finally sleep with the man of their dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had many names for his boyfriend.

There was Castiel, the name Dean used to introduce him to people.

"This, here, is Castiel. This is Castiel, mine and Sam's partner. And...he's Castiel"

Dean would say this with a grin and a clap to Castiel's shoulder.

There was Cas, the name Dean used more casually.

"Cas, pass me a beer? Hey, Cas, c'mere, wanna kiss you. Cas...how do you not know that reference?"

This was also the name Dean used when he and Cas got into the occasional fight.

"Cas, how could you be so god damn stupid? What the fuck, Cas? I'll be back later, Cas."

Cas was also the name Dean used when he apologized.

"Cas, I'm sorry I ran out. Lemme make it up to you, Cas. Cas...I'm sorry."

Then there was sweetheart, which Dean used only when he and Cas were alone.

"Hiya, sweetheart. Mmmh, sweetheart, you really are beautiful. Sweetheart, what do you want for dinner?"

The nickname was always said intimately, privately. Not even Sam knew Dean called Cas sweetheart. It wasn't because Dean was embarrassed; no, it was just the name he reserved for Cas solely for when they were alone.

At first, Dean only called Cas baby during sex.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight. Do you have any idea what you do to me, baby? Baby...so close, baby."

He then started to use it outside of the bedroom. The first time he did so, he, Sam, and Cas were cooking dinner together.

"Pass me the salt, baby?"

For a moment, the kitchen was devoid of noise, save the burgers sizzling in the grill pan. There was suddenly an outburst of sound as Sam tilted his head back and laughed, his eyes crinkled shut as he clutched at his sides.

Redness spread over Dean's cheeks and ears and he glared at Sam, huffing at his brother's response to the petname.

He uses it much more candidly now.

"Whatcha gonna order, baby? Hey, baby, you pick out the movie tonight. Baby, you got any laundry you want me to do?"

The last name Dean uses is angel, only when they are making love.

"You're my angel. Dear Christ, angel, you feel so good. So pretty, angel."

With or without his grace, Cas will always be Dean's angel.

"I love you, angel."


End file.
